The invention relates to apparatus for compacting trash, in particular cardboard boxes or the like in upwardly open containers.
Containers of the cited kind are used in particular to pick up paper or cardboard wastes, especially at businesses and warehouses, to allow their removal .
To-date such containers have been filled merely by hand, and the compaction has taken place by the inherent weight of the cardboard, papers etc. deposited into the containers. The method suffers from the drawback that the capacity of a container is not fully utilized on account of the cardboard and the like loosely lying on top of each other, and that therefore the volume of cardboard possibly filled is not reached.